When Ponyboy's Home Today, Greasers Have To Play
by icecream401
Summary: Ponyboy is sick with an illness. Due to his illness, there are a bunch of people ready to watch him. All goes well until Two-Bit and Dally have to watch him...together. Yes, I did change the summary. Please R&R. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1: A Horrible Day

**CHAPTER ONE**

Ponyboy felt horrible! His throat hurt and so did his stomach. He wanted to tell Soda about it, but he knew how much Soda cared about him and Darry. Sodapop would just tell Darry how Pony was feeling and then, Darry would make him stay home from school.

Ponyboy was in his classroom at school. He was learning how to do really hard mathematical equations. There was a ring-ring from the P.A. System.

"Yes?" asked Pony's math teacher, Mrs. Purple.

"Could you please send Ponyboy Curtis to the nurse's office?" asked the office manager.

"Yes, ma'am. I sure can," said Mrs. Purple. "Ponyboy, good luck, dear."

"Thank you, ma'am. Do I need a pass?"

"No. The hall monitor is ill today..." That only made Pony feel nervous about what would happen if he had to stay home.

Pony walked down to the nurse's office with no pass. As soon as he was there, he knocked.


	2. Chapter 2: The Babying Nurse

**CHAPTER TWO**

Ponyboy entered the nurse's office. He was nervous. He didn't want to be sent home early.

The blonde nurse was at her desk. Pony thought she was the cutest thing ever. She reminded him of Soda's girlfriend, Sandy, but only much older and smarter and who's head wasn't covered in hair grease.

"Hello, Ponyboy," the nurse, Miss Collette said to him. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"My throat really hurts and so does my stomach," Ponyboy said to her while Miss Collette was taking out a thermometer.

"Let's take your temperature, dear," she said, placing the thermometer under his tongue. She waited for a few seconds, until the thermometer started to beep. "Yup, you've got a fever, Mr. Curtis. Can I see your throat?"

Ponyboy nodded and she quickly examined his throat with a tongue depressor and a small light. "Hmmm," Miss Collette said, "yes, I'm going to have to call your--"

"Please don't call Darry," said Pony before he could stop himself.

"But, sweetie-pie, I have to get you home so you can get some rest and get well enough so you can come back to school."

"Okay," Pony said to her.

"Now then, dear, where does your stomach hurt?" Pony pointed to a spot on his stomach. "Okay, honey. I'll get you a warm compress to put on that spot. Where you playing any sports in gym class today?" Pony nodded and told her about the blow to the stomach with a soccer ball.

"Hello, Darrel? Hi, this is Miss Amber Collette. I'm the nurse at the high school. Ponyboy's sick with a sore throat and he does have a somewhat high fever as well. Could you possibly pick him up? Okay. Yes. Sure I can. Thank you, Darrel." Miss Collette hung up the phone. "Well, Ponyboy, Darrel, nor Sodapop can make it, so they're sending two other friendly boys over to pick you up. How does that sound?" She waited while Pony nodded. "I'll get you a warm compress. It'll relax your stomach to make that bruise go away." She gave him a warm bag, wrapped in a paper towel, and told him to lay down in the room next door. Ponyboy suddenly felt better after the warm compress had been on him for a short amount of time.


	3. Chapter 3: Driving Home

**A/N: OKAY, GUYS. I'M DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS. :)**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Ponyboy awoke from a short nap to find Miss Collette standing over him. "Ponyboy, dear, the boys are here to see you."

Miss Collette helped Pony out of the room and towards her desk. She gave him a piece of candy. "You were a very good patient for me today, honey-bunch."

Pony thanked the nurse and went over by one of the boys. He was still a tad-bit drowsy. As soon as his eyes came back into focus, he noticed a small, dark puppy-looking staring back at him. But then, he focused more suddenly on the boy next to the dark puppy-looking kid. Pony's eyes focused on Dallas Winston. He knew that Johnny was right next to him now. The nurse gave the two boys candies, too. "Thanks for pickin' him up," she said to Dallas.

"No problem, man," Dally answered.

"Dallas, she's a girl," said Johnny.

"Sorry. Mrs. Man," Dally corrected himself.

Dally and Johnny signed Pony out and took him to Dally's (Buck's) car. Johnny felt Pony's forehead. "Dang," he said, "I think we should stay with you until Darry and Soda get home."

"Yeah, man," said Dally.


	4. Chapter 4: Home At Last

**A/N: Thanks a lot for reviewing, peoples. It means a lot.**

**Rivergirl: Thanks a lot. Glad you liked it so far.**

**Biushi: Lovin' it, I guess. Thanks.**

**Tim Shepard's Gurl: Sure, I'll make the chapters longer. =) Look, no one ever reviews my "OUR FIRST YEAR OF HOGWARTS" story. I got a really mean review. You guys should read it, it's really good so far. =)**

**_________________________________**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Guys," said Pony, as soon as he was in the back seat of Buck's car, "look, guys, I'm fine. I just have a bit of a sore throat."

"So?" snapped Dally. "A sore throat, kid, can go a long way. You could end up with pneumonia."

Johnny nodded. "Remember the time I got sick?" (**A/N: This is part of "In Bed". I had to use some of the material, even though it's not the same. You know what I mean. I don't like copying off other people's business, but I do like using their really good ideas.)**

"Yeah," Dally said, as he pulled into the DX parking lot. "Let's go see Soda and Steve, guys."

Johnny helped Pony get out of the car and they all headed for the entrance.

"Hey, Soda and Steve!" Dallas called. "Whatchy'all doin?"

Soda and Steve were playing a game of LIFE. "We," began Sodapop, "are trying to agree on a job that I can occupy if I dropped out. What brings y'all here?"

"He's sick," answered Johnny.

"Gosh, Pony," said Soda, "I need to get home and take care of you. What's wrong?"

"Well," Ponyboy began, "I was playing soccer outside in gym class and someone kicked the ball hard into my stomach area. It left a pretty big bruise. Anyways, the office lady called me down to the nurse's office--weird, I know. The nurse took my temperature and said I had a fever. I started to panic because I didn't want her to call Darry. She looked at my throat, too and called Darry, who sent over Dally and Johnny. Then, she gave us free candy and Dally called her a man."

"That's real smooth, Dally," said Sodapop, snappishly, "calling Miss Collette a man."

"But, then, I added 'Mrs. Man', because Ponyboy at that time had just pointed out to me that she was a girl," Dally protested.

"You just love to protest at everything we say about you, huh?" asked Johnny. Dally nodded.

_____________________________________________________________

Johnny and Dally brought Pony home and made him lie down on the couch in the sitting room. Dally went to make some hot chocolate for Pony and Johnny watched a movie with Pony. They watched _Cinderella_, until Dally came in and started to laugh at them. "You guys are demented," he said.

"We don't have any princess movies that suit Johnny and I," said Pony. "We just like this one--and _Beauty and the Beast_."

"Listen," said Dally, "I'll knock all your teeth out of both of your mouths if I see you watching _Beauty and the Beast._ Got it? You're boys. That's a girls' movie."

"C'mon, Dally," Johnny said, defensively, but Pony held up a hand to stop him. "Never mind," Johnny finished with a sigh.

"Here's what you two should watch," Dally held up a movie case. "_The Outsiders_. There's a guy named Johnny in it."

"That kid looks like me," said Johnny, peering at the cover of the movie.

"Well, pop it in and let's watch it," said Pony to Dally.

_____________________________________________________________

The hot chocolate was done and Dally brought it over to Ponyboy, then, before Pony could take one sip, Dally had thrust a thermometer under Pony's tongue. "Fever, still," said Dally, as he threw the thermometer on the floor, like a baby throwing a yarn ball for a cat to catch.


	5. Chapter 5: A Memory To Remember

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Pony was still lying on the couch, however, his face was flushed and he now had dark circles under his eyes. Dally and Johnny tried to distract him from his sore throat and fever, but it was no use. Pony was now coughing and sneezing. Every now and then, a passerby could hear through the opened window a dry cough coming from Ponyboy Curtis.

Dally finally suggested that Pony get some rest. He ran to Pony's room and got a blanket and two pillows. "Pony, here's your blankey," Dally said, trying to make Pony mad with him. Pony didn't reply. He was already fast asleep in Johnny's lap.

Dally turned on the T.V., then turned it off again, complaining there was nothing on to watch.

_______________________________

About three hours later, Pony woke up. He said that his throat was on fire--figuratively, of course. Dally went to get him some medicine and only found Aspirins. He gave Pony one of them, but Pony begged, "Give me four of 'em."

"No," said Dally, "you'll die from too much medication, kiddo. And I'll also die because Darry'll kill me before you know it."

Johnny decided to make a deal with Pony. "Dally, what does this thing say here on the back?"

Dally read the description of the medicine on the back of the Aspirin bottle:

_**To relieve all cold symptoms including: Cough, runny nose, sore throat, dry coughs, and itchy, watery eyes. Give patient one Aspirin every four hours.**_

"And that's what it says," Dally concluded, taking the extra Aspirins that Ponyboy had grabbed out of the medicine bottle.

"Remember, guys, when I was sick?" asked Johnny.

"Oh, yeah, that was bad," said Dally.

"I forgot what happened," Pony confessed.

"Well," said Johnny, "I was walking home from the lot. Some drunk guys were stalking me, so I started to run for it. You should've seen them--waddling around like chickens. Anyways, Dally saw me and caught me just as I was ready to pass out from the heat of the day. Y'all know, it was really hot down here in Tulsa, Oklahoma. It always is. Dally rushed me to your house, Ponyboy, and Darry quickly examined me. I had a fever and a burning-red sore throat."

"Didn't Darry take you to the doctor?" asked Pony.

"Oh, yeah, he did. He had to hold my hand, because I never had a strep test done on me before."

"What's a strep test?" asked Dally.

"It's when they stick a long, white stick down your throat," said Pony, "I hate when they do that."

"Me, too," agreed Johnny, "Then, I got all better," he finished.

"Nice ending to your crappy story," said Dally, rudely.

"Thank you," said Johnny. He'd gotten much better at sticking up for himself nowadays.

"Okay," said Dally, "we were about to watch _The Outsiders_, right?" Pony and Johnny nodded. "Then, put it in!" Dally yelled.

They were about one-eighth into the movie, when Pony blurts out, "That kid has the same name as me. There's only one Ponyboy Michael Curtis in the world and he's sittin' right here!"

"Yeah," said Dally. "That kid does look like me. He's really handsome."

"Yeah," said Johnny, "my name's in here as well."

To get things off subject, Pony asked, "Do you guys think that the nurse is insane?"

"I thought the whole school was insane--well except for that red-head, Cherry Valance," Dally said.

"She talks like a big, fat baby," said Johnny. "I'm surprised that they don't give her the sack."

"What does that mean?" asked Pony.

"It means to fire someone," said Dally. "I'm about ready to give Tim Shepard the sack right now."

Tim Shepard had gotten himself a job at the Tasty Freeze downtown. He was only on the job for a few hours. Dallas had come in to see how he was doing. Tim wouldn't give Dallas an ice cream cone, even though Dally said that he had money. Dally had ran out of there and over to the DX, where, now, they sold ice creams and slurpies.


	6. Chapter 6: Darry's Home To Care

**CHAPTER SIX**

The DX was where the gang always went. Dallas, however, never went there. He only went there to see Soda or Steve. He didn't really by anything. Maybe a few Coca-Colas now and then, never any candies, though.

There was a knock on the door. It brought the boys' nerves up.

"Who could it be?" asked Pony.

"I think it could be--uh--" The rest of Dally's sentences caught it his throat and he had to cough to continue. "It's Darry."

Sure enough, Darry Curtis walked into the room. He was a tall, slim figure, who got snappish when he needed to. He was those kind of guys: liked to do things to what he thought was the best. Half of his life was spent yelling at Pony. A quarter was spent roofing houses. Another quarter was spent just being with his younger brothers. The very strange thing about Darry Curtis was that he never wore hair grease. Then, again, he was too smart to be a greaser. Darry could've been a Soc if he really wanted to. He just loved to be with and look after his brothers.

Dally never wore hair grease either. He'd been arrested at ten years old. He'd described his sticky situations in court and in jail to the gang. When he'd finished with them, Johnny would look as white as whipped cream and Dally had promised not to tell any more of his disgusting stories.

Darry stepped into the room and turned off the T.V. "How's Pony?" he asked Dally.

"Huh? He's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No, he's not." Dally told Darry all of the events that had happened. Darry just listened to Dally's tale and shook his head for yes and no every time Dally stopped to take a huge breath.

"Pony, we're going to go to the doctor's in a while, got it?" said Darry. "Where does your throat hurt?"

"I don't really know; somewhere in my neck." Pony said this as he pointed to his throat.

"Okay," said Darry. "You two, out of the house, now."

"But Darry--" Dally tried to say, but Darry cut him off.

"You guys could catch his illness," Darry explained. "If he has a fever, don't go near him. Now you know why you gotta leave, so get!"

"Where's Soda?" asked Pony.

"He'll be home when he usually is," said Darry, running to the bathroom to get the thermometer. "Open up, Pony. I'm just going to stick this under your tongue."

Pony's temperature was taken. As Darry looked at it, all of the blood seemed to drain from his face. He looked like a ghost right now; his face was so pale.

"You're so going to go to the doctor," said Darry.

"Aw, man," said Pony. "I don't wanna."

"You're going and that's final, Mister Kid-Brother," said Darry. "Besides, you don't like having that burning-red sore throat, do you?"

Pony nodded. "At least I don't have to get the strep test."

"Well, you'll have to when we go." Darry brought the thermometer back to the bathroom. When he returned, he picked up the newspaper and started to stare at it. Ponyboy knew he wasn't really reading. Every time Darry stared at the paper was a sure sign that he was worried about something. Not only was Pony aware that his brother was concerned about him, but Darry was also going to be concerned if Pony was really ill.


	7. Chapter 7: The Appointment

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Ponyboy Cu--okay, you're up!" said Darry.

Pony had awoken from a beautiful dream. He dreamed he was at DX eating all the candy that Sodapop bought for him.

"C'mon, Pony, we've got to go now or we'll be late for your doctor's appointment."

Pony went by the car and started to have a coughing fit. Darry thumped him on the back. "I'm okay, Darrel!" Pony hollered.

"Okay, Little Buddy," said Darry. He drove Pony over to the doctor's office.

The doctor who worked there was named Dr. Bluewall, who was an expert at all kinds of injuries.

A really pretty nurse called Darry and Pony into a room with an examination table in the corner. "Dr. Bluewall will be right with you, boys," said the nurse.

"Thank you," said Darry.

The nurse nodded and left the room. Darry went over by Pony and Pony stared at him. "What's up, dude?" he snapped.

"Oh, nothing, kiddo," said Darry. "How's your throat?"

"Uh...really sore," Ponyboy said.

About a minute after this had occurred, the doctor had arrived. Dr. Bluewall was a girl, who, yet again, reminded Pony of Sodapop's girlfriend, Sandy.

"Hello, young man," said Dr. Bluewall. "What seems to be the problem with Mr. Curtis today?"

"Uh...sore throat," said Pony.

"Okay," said Dr. Bluewall. "Can I look at it?"

Darry held up a hand to stop the doctor. "He's not good with swabs and stuff like that," Darry explained to Dr. Bluewall.

"Okay. Pony, please lay down on the cot." Pony did so. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Bluewall.

"No," said Pony.

"Please open your mouth wide," said Bluewall. Darry was sitting there just to protect his little kid-brother. "Come on, Curtis. You gotta say 'aah'," said Dr. Bluewall.

"Aah," said Pony.

"There, I'm all done," said Bluewall. "I'll call y'all when the testing is over with."

"Thanks," said Darry.

The doctor had come back at least five minutes later. "He's very, very ill at the moment."

"What's up?" asked Darry.

"Well, we aren't really sure yet," said the doctor, "He's just got strep throat for now."


	8. Chapter 8: The Next Day Part I

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"What the heck are you talking about, doc?" asked Darry, when he heard the last part of the doctor's sentence.

"Don't tell me you don't know what strep is," said the doctor.

"Of course I know what it means," Darry snapped at her. "I mean he never gets sick."

"It's going around, Darrel," said Dr. Bluewall. "We'll do everything we can for your brother."

Darry nodded. "I'll call Sodapop."

"Does this mean I can't go back to school tomorrow?" asked Ponyboy, as Darry and him got into Darry's car.

"Yeah, kiddo," said Darry. "Somebody's gotta watch y'all, okay?"

"Not Dally," said Pony.

"Why not Dally?"

"Because, he made me some hot chocolate--"

"That was nice of him. In fact, that's the nicest thing I think he's ever done to you."

"Thanks. After he made me hot chocolate, he gave it to me. I almost took a swig of it, when Dally shoved a thermometer under my tongue."

"Did it hurt?" asked Darry.

"Of course it did."

"Well," said Darry, turning into the gas station, "Dally might have to watch you tomorrow. You could chill with Johnny."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Pony.

"You'll have to stay home until that fever goes down, too."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know, baby," Darry admitted, sadly, "I just don't know." Darry would try to help Ponyboy get well again, but Ponyboy thought that Darrel S. Curtis Jr. worked too hard anyways. He didn't want to tire his older brother out.

The next day, Ponyboy woke up at almost seven o'clock. He was groggy from the illness he was getting over. He rolled over and bumped into Sodapop, who woke up, thinking that Pony was trying to push him out of his own bed.

"In case you haven't noticed, kid-brother," Soda said, annoyed, "I sleep here, too."

Pony laughed and apologized. Soda laughed as well. They both got up and put on their bathrobes and met Darry and Two-Bit in the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Give me the chocolate cake," snapped Two-Bit, already standing up to get it himself.

"No," said Darry. "Hey, Pony, how are we feeling today?"

"Not good," said Ponyboy, sitting down at the breakfast table, next to Two-Bit. Two-Bit looked at Pony for a moment, then did a double-take.

"God, kid," said Two-Bit at once, "are you sick?"

"Two-Bit, he's been sick since yesterday," said Soda. There was a knock on the door. Before anyone could open it, the door flew open, and in walked Steve Randle, a real good friend of Soda's.

"Hey, y'all," said Steve, "I heard someone was sick. Who is it?" Ponyboy raised his hand. "Glory, Pony-kid," said Steve, sitting down next to him and feeling Ponyboy's forehead.

"Don't start," said Ponyboy, moodily. "I've got enough to worry about anyway without you asking me sick questions."

"Oh, yeah, I meant to ask Soda," said Steve, thanking Darry for the chocolate cake, "how was the doctor's appointment yesterday?"

"I didn't go," Soda confessed. "Darry did, though."

"How was it?" asked Steve.

"It was okay. They just took Pony's temperature and swabbed his throat," Darry said. "Nothin' interesting."

"Oh, well," Steve said, wolfing his chocolate cake down in about three seconds. "C'mon, Sodapop Curtis, let's go, or we'll be late to work...again."

Johnny and Dally had come into the house, Dally carrying a bag of something the other greasers couldn't figure out.

"What's in the bag?" asked Soda.

"Hot chocolate," said Dally. "For Pony. He loved the stuff I made yesterday."

"I did?" asked Pony. Johnny nudged him in the ribs. "I did," said Pony.

Dally went over and started to beg Darry for some chocolate cake.

"Why can't I have some?" asked Dally.

Darry ignored him. "Did you have any drinks last night?"

"Yeah," said Dally, puffing out his chest, making him look cool.

"Chocolate and beer don't go well together."

"How would you know?"

"I read it on why-chocolate-and-beer-don'," said Darry, smiling up at Dally. "Thanks for watchin' Pony yesterday and today."

"No problem. The kid's a good one to be around," said Dally.

Pony grinned at him. "Thanks."

"No problem."


	9. Chapter 9: The Next Day Part II

**CHAPTER NINE**

Darry had left to comb his hair before he left for work. He did that every morning. Ponyboy was the only one who could figure out why; Darry loved to make a good impression on his boss.

Two-Bit gave his seat to Dally, saying that he really had to leave for school.

"Whoa, I forgot," Steve said in alarm, "I've got school, too! Two-Bit, drive me, will ya?" Two-Bit nodded and walked out the door, unlocked his car, and started the engine.

"If y'all wanna get to school on time, get your little butt out that door!" he hollered as Steve slammed the door to the car.

Dally offered to drive Sodapop to work, but Sodapop wouldn't let him. "Why not?" Dally snapped at him.

"How many beers did you have last night?"

"Just five," said Dally, yet again, puffing out his chest.

"That's why I do not trust you," said Soda. He ruffled Pony's hair. "Take care, kiddo," he said, heading out the door, and starting up Darry's car.

"So, Pony," said Johnny, "what do y'all wanna do today?"

"I was just planning to watch some T.V. with you guys."

"T.V.'s for lazy people," said Dally. "But since I'm so dang it nice today, I'll be polite and watch with y'all."

"Thanks," said Johnny, starting to already flip through the Curtis' movie cabinet. "What do you wanna watch?"

"No--" Dally began.

"We know," said Pony, "no princess movies because they are nauseating if we play them in your face, right, Dally?" Dally nodded. Johnny bit back a laugh.

"Well, this is for sure," said Ponyboy at once, "we will NOT be watching _The Outsiders_."

"Tell me about it, kiddo," said Dally, who had brought the hot chocolate in for Ponyboy to drink. "Johnny, y'all want some of this crap that I made?"

"Sure, Dally. Thanks," said Johnny, quietly.

Ponyboy was careful. Yesterday, Dallas Winston had shoved a thermometer under his tongue, then, let him drink the hot chocolate. Today, this was not going to happen. Pony would quietly sip his hot chocolate until Dally came back with his and Johnny's mugs and then, he would let Dally take his temperature.

"Ah," said Johnny, "I found a good movie. It's called_ To Kill A Mockingbird_."

"Oh, yeah. I distinctly remember reading it in English class last year," said Pony.

"Did you like it or no?" asked Dally, entering the living room.

"Yeah," said Pony. "I've already seen the movie."

"Well," said Johnny and Dally in unison, "don't spoil it for us!"

"Whatever," said Ponyboy. "Kidding, I won't spoil it for you."

"Good," said Dally.

A couple of hours later, Ponyboy was starting to feel as sick as Johnny had felt that one day he got sick at the Curtis' house. Dally seemed to notice, but didn't say anything. He didn't care how Pony felt. If he did, he'd be staying by Pony's side the entire time. Johnny, who did care about his best friend, was sitting by Ponyboy through the entire movie.

"'ay," said Dally, "wipe those dumb expressions off your faces right now."

Ponyboy and Johnny blinked their eyes, followed by a short spasm of shaking their heads. "Huh?" asked Johnny.

"You heard me," said Dally.

"I'm sorry," said Ponyboy. Johnny nodded in agreement with his best friend.

"Well," said Dally, "I want Pony to lay down for half an hour at least IN HIS OWN ROOM, JOHNNY!"

"Aw, crap," said Johnny.

"Yeah, aw, crap, too," said Pony. "I just have a really bad stomach ache. That's all, Dally."

"I want you to go into your room," said Dally firmly, "and take a nap."

"Naps are for babies and I'm not a baby," said Pony. "Do I look like one to you?"

"I'll choke you to death and beat the tar out of you if you don't," said Dally, standing up. Pony immediately ran to his room.

Three hours later, Ponyboy woke up to find Dally standing over him. "You okay?" he asked.

"I've got a puke taste in my mouth," said Ponyboy.

"That's 'cause you threw up," Dally explained. "i had to rush you to the bathroom...and clean up the mess, which was revolting."

"Sorry," said Ponyboy.

"It ain't your fault, kiddo," said Dally. "Go into the living room and you guys can watch another demented movie, making your demented little minds numb with stupidness."

"I couldn't hear you. What'dya say?" Ponyboy had actually heard Dallas, but couldn't believe what he said.

"You heard me. Go hang with Johnny," said Dally. "You can fall asleep in his lap again, if you want to. That was so wrong when you fell asleep in his lap yesterday, remember?"

"I do, and it was not wrong, Winston," said Pony. "Fine, I'll go hang with Johnnycake."

Turned out that Johnny was on the sofa, watching _To Kill A Mockingbird_ again. He really liked to watch movies over again, or at least until he got the basic plot down.

"Let me take your temperature, man," said Dally. He forced Ponyboy's mouth open and held the thermometer under his tongue for about two minutes. When the thermometer started to beep, Dally pulled it out, like he was reeling in a fish.

Dally swore. "How come your fevers always go up every time I'm here, but they don't when your by Johnny?"

"Because you make me scared. Therefore, my pulse goes up. Therefore, my temperature will rise. Therefore, I'll always have a fever whenever I'm around you--if I'm sick, that is." Ponyboy took a breath.

"How high is it?" asked Johnny.

"One-hundred and four," said Dally.

"Can't you die from that?" asked Pony.

"Na, you die from one-hundred and eight. It all depends on your immune system," said Dally.

"I never knew you were that smart," said Johnny.

"Well, I am and get used to it. I know a lot more stuff than the gang's brains put together."

"How about school crap?" asked Ponyboy and Johnny in unison.

"Anything outside of school I can handle," said Dally.

"Great," said Pony. "Real good to know."


	10. Chapter 10: The Next Day Part III

_**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE AWESOME REVIEWS!! =) =)**_

_**I'LL TRY TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONGER!**_

**CHAPTER TEN**

Pony felt better after he hung out with Johnny for a while. Still, he felt ill from his sore throat. His stomach started to hurt again. He really hated this stuff that he was going through!

Dally seemed to notice Ponyboy's discomfort. "What's your problem, man?"

"Stomach ache," Pony mumbled at him, his head was buried in Johnny's lap.

"Uh...what do you want me to do about it?" asked Dally.

"Take care of me," said Pony.

"Are you constipated?" asked Johnny.

"Don't ask stupid questions," snapped Dally, turning his attention over to Johnny.

"Sorry."

"Well, you haven't taken your medicine today, yet, so, you should take it," said Dally. "Here, hold on a minute, man." Dally went over to the refrigerator and got hold of the bottle of pink medicine. Dally swore for about five seconds. "You were supposed to take it before you ate breakfast, man!" he howled.

"I would've up-chucked it anyways," snapped Pony in Dally's general direction.

"It would've been in your system by then," said Dally. "Ah, well, twice a day's not gonna kill ya."

"What is the stuff going to taste like?" asked Pony.

"Bubble-gum," said Dally. "I smelled it."

"You're weird," said Johnny.

"I may be weird and demented. But I am smart."

"Yeah," said Ponyboy, taking the spoon that Dally gave him. "You're right, Dally. It _does_ taste like bubble-gun!"

"Told ya," said Dally, putting the meds back in the fridge. "C'mon, guys, watch a different movie already."

"Why don't you tell us the story of when I was really sick," said Johnny.

"Well," said Dally, "I'll start out at the ENTIRE beginning, shall I?"

**DALLY'S STORY:**

**JOHNNY GETS SICK**

"Johnny was sitting in the lot, smoking a weed. Earlier that day, he told me he didn't feel well. I says, 'Johnny, man, no wonder you don't feel well. It's so hot out here that it could make anyone sick.' I also suggested that Johnnycake was tired, but couldn't bring myself to tell him. Then, I told him to keep smoking, it'll calm him down.

"He did and it seemed to calm him down somewhat, but he still looked really bad. Then, I saw a car pull up and a couple guys--not Socs--came out of the car. I could tell they were drunk, because they were--and I quote this from Johnny, guys, 'waddling around like chickens.' So, I left, thinking that Johnny was right behind me. Turns out he wasn't and he nearly passed out by the time he got to me. I really thought he was going to throw up.

"I took him to the Curtis' and got him inside. It was freezing cold inside, which was a good thing. For one thing, it was summer; secondly, Johnny needed some fresh air. Darry looked up from his newspaper, right? He says, 'Johnny, you okay?' Johnny shook his head no.

"Darry finally couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Johnny and I and took us into the kitchen. First he felt Johnny's forehead. He commented that Johnny had a fever, so he was sick. Next, he asked if Johnny's throat was hurting him. Johnny nodded and Darry made Johnny open his mouth, stick out his tongue, and say 'aah.' Darry and me looked at his throat. It was as red as the setting sun. Darry finally decided that Johnny should stay here all night, so he could get better by the morning. Then, Darry said, 'Johnny, you ain't leavin' this house unless you're well again'. So, Johnny was taken to the guest bedroom where he could lay down. Then, Darry took Johnny to the doctor's office.

"When they came back, I was like, 'What happened?' Darry said that Johnny would be sleeping over with them tonight since he was so sick. However, Johnny didn't have strep throat. Then, Ponyboy got real insane and started reading to Johnny, until Darry told him to knock it off, with a 'k' sound at the beginning of it."

**THE END OF DALLY'S INSANE STORY**

"Well," said Johnny, "at least I got well again."

"Your parents never found out about this," said Ponyboy.

"That's 'cause they don't give a hang about me," said Johnny.

"Of course they don't," said Dally. "Because they hate you so much."

"Thanks for that," said Johnny.

"I'm tired," said Pony.

"Well, Mr. Curtis, thank you for sharing." said Dally. "C'mon, y'all, let's play a game. or two before the losers get home."

"That was rude, Dally," said Johnny.

"I'm never nice," said Dally. "Don't get used to it if I am."

"Alright then," said Johnny.

About three hours later, Darry came home from work. "Hey, y'all how are you?"

"Uh...nothin'," said Johnny. "Pony only had two doses of medicine today. Dally just gave him the second one five minutes ago."

"It smells like vomit in here," said Darry.

"Oh, that. Pony puked all over the place," said Dally. "Plus, he was asleep, too. I had to get Johnny to help me drag him to the bathroom."

"How come he didn't wake up for you guys?" asked Darry.

"He was too busy dreaming," said Johnny.

"Okay, guys, well, I'll watch him tomorrah. I've got the day off."

"Great!" said Dally.

"Yeah, real great. I gotta stay home and take care of my kid-brother," said Darry, as he grabbed the thermometer off the floor. "Who threw this?"

"Me," said Dally, proudly.

"You know, Dallas Winston, you could get him more sick," said Darry.

"Do you two boys here someone talking to me?" asked Dally. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"He did that yesterday, too," said Pony.

"You're drunk from last night's party at Buck's house, right?" asked Darry.

"Of course I am," said Dally.

"Still?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah!" shouted Dally Winston, rushing out the door, carrying the bag of hot chocolate he'd brought with him.

"Bye, Pony. Thanks for letting us spend time with y'all. Hope you feel better," said Johnny. "Bye, Darry."

"Yeah, bye, y'all!" Dally shouted as he slammed the door behind him.

**A/N: SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY LIKE THE "IN BED" STORY A LOT, SO I KINDA GOT SOME OF THE IDEAS FROM THAT STORY. SPECIAL THANKS TO THE AUTHOR OF THAT STORY. THANKS FOR GIVING ME A GOOD IDEA FOR THE STORY BIT. IT'S NOT EXACTLY COPYING. STILL BUDDIES, RIGHT?**

**COOL!**

**Special thanks to "THE MARAUDERS3" for creating the details.**


	11. Chapter 11: The New Carer Of Ponyboy

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"So, kiddo," said Darry, sitting in his chair, "whadjya do all day today?"

"Well," said Ponyboy, "I threw up."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that much. Did you spend the WHOLE day throwin' up?" asked Darry.

"No," said Ponyboy at once, "I played some _LIFE_ with Johnny and Dally."

"How did that go?"

"Well," said Ponyboy, "I won, Johnny lost, and Dally threw a fit just because he didn't win first place."

"That dork," Darry commented aloud, "he's always wanting to win somethin', isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Pony. "Anyways, we watched _To Kill A Mockingbird_. I watched it once, then I went to bed and slept for a while."

"Brilliant," said Darry, sounding a little bored. "Sodapop should be home in a few minutes. It's his day to get off early."

Ponyboy had just remembered a question he wanted to ask Darry. "Hey, Darry. What's this whole deal with the twenty-four-hour-free-fever thing?"

Darry sighed, and looked up from the newspaper he was pouring over. "Well, let's say you had a fever today. You wouldn't be able to go back to school tomorrow, unless it's been A FULL DAY that you've had no fever," said Darry, making some hand gestures so Ponyboy could understand.

"If I had a fever this morning and it went away..."

"When was the last time you checked it?" Darry interrupted.

"Uh...this morning, 'round seven."

"Well, if you checked it around seven this morning and it was normal, you'd be able to go back to school the next day."

"Why not today?"

"Because it wasn't twenty-four hours with a normal temperature," said Darry. "It's a hard concept to explain. Go get the thermometer, wash it off, and we'll take your temperature."

Ponyboy nodded, washed off the thermometer, and opened his mouth as Darry put the thermometer under his brother's tongue.

"See, Pony," said Darry, taking the thermometer out of Ponyboy's mouth, "you have a fever. Therefore, if you don't have a fever within the next twenty-four hours, you may leave the house. In this case, you'll be staying home again tomorrow."

Ponyboy swore. "I really hate missing school, Darry," he said, sadly.

"Would you rather be in school sick, or would you rather be here, chillin' out?"

"Here, chillin' out," said Pony.

"Exactly," said Darry.

"How long do fevers last?" asked Pony.

"For you, probably a few days," said Darry. "You've had one for two days already, so you'll probably be back in school on Monday."

"What's today?"

"Tuesday."

"Then, I could have a fever for another three days? Oh, crap!" he yelled.

"Look, little buddy, calm down. It's better if you stay home than get anybody else sick. I'll make a deal with ya. If you calm down right now, I'll let you have whatever you want for dinner. How does that sound?"

"Okay." Ponyboy took the next few seconds to inhale and exhale a few breaths. Then, he asked, "How could somebody have a fever for five days?"

"Remember when your friend, Violet, got sick?"

"Who's Violet?"

"Remember that girl who was our neighbor when Mom was alive?"

"Yeah."

"She had a fever for at least four days."

"What if I don't have a fever on Friday, but I had one of Thursday?"

"You'd be out with Soda."

"Why that kid?"

"'Cause, he has the day of on Fridays sometimes."

For a few minutes, Ponyboy's brain was getting filled up with stuff about what was going on. He was still a bit confused about the fever policy. Finally, he asked his final thing. "Give me an example of the fever thing."

"I'm not a textbook," said Darry, coolly, "but, if you really want it like this, then, okay."

**DARRY'S EXAMPLE THINGY**

"So, Pony, let's say you came home a few days ago with a fever. The next day, you would've stayed home because you weren't fever-free for twenty-four hours. That good enough?"

**THE END OF DARRY'S EXAMPLE**

"Yes, I do get it now," said Ponyboy.

"Good, now go lay down for a half-hour. What do y'all want for dinner?"

Right on cue, Sodapop Curtis came into the house, slamming the door behind him, followed by Steve Randle. "I would like pop, pop, pop, pop, and--"

"Pop," said Darry, completing Soda's sentence.

"Right!" Sodapop howled, and ran to give Pony a few slaps on the shoulders.

"Hey!" Darry said. "Go easy on the kiddo."

"Why?"

"Duh...he's sick!" howled Darry. "Get smart."

"I love that movie," said Steve.

"Ponyboy, what's for dinner?" asked Darry.

"Uh...can I have cake and ice cream with pasta and potatoes?" asked Pony.

"Okay," said Darry. "I'll do it."

"You're laying down," said Soda to Pony, gesturing him to their room which they shared together.

"See ya," said Pony.

"Don't puke on me," said Darry.

"Okay."

AN HOUR LATER, Ponyboy woke up to find Soda stroking his forehead. "Dinner?" asked Pony.

"Yeah," said Soda. "Let's go."

"Here you go, Pony," said Darry, putting a plate of chocolate cake, chocolate ice cream, potatoes, and pasta in front of his littlest brother.

"Thanks a lot, Darry," said Pony.

"No problem, kiddo," he said, sitting down at the table with his family.

The next morning, Darry let Ponyboy sleep in for the first time that week. At about eleven-thirty, Ponyboy woke up to find Darry over him, holding a thermometer. "Open up," he said.

Ponyboy opened his mouth. Darry inserted the thermometer and waited for a couple moments.

Darry finally took the thermometer out and showed it to Ponyboy. It read:

"God, dang it!" Ponyboy howled out loud. "What the--104.4!"

"Don't worry, kiddo," said Darry. "I'll take care of you. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Cake and ice cream," said Ponyboy, walking out into the living room to find no signs of Dallas Winston or Johnny Cade whatsoever.


	12. Chapter 12: Torture with Darry

**A/N: Thanx to all my reviews! For chapter eight, it's supposed to say "why chocolate-and-beer-don'..."**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Uh...no, I don't think so," said Darry, looking seriously at his little brother. "You had that for dinner. How about some cereal?"

"Yuck!" Ponyboy acted like he was about to puke again.

"Well...um...I'll surprise you," Darry suggested. Ponyboy nodded.

Darry returned about ten minutes later, carrying a plate of scrambled eggs. "Thank you, Darry," he said, waiting for Ponyboy to copy his reply.

"Thank you, Darry," Ponyboy replied, annoyed.

"Okay, kiddo," said Darry, looking at Ponyboy all seriously again, "I want you to stay in bed for at least three hours today. You haven't been sleepin' well since a few nights ago!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ponyboy took a bite of his scrambled eggs. "These are really good, Darry."

"No problem, kiddo," he said, leaving the room. When he was about two feet away from the threshold of the door, Darry added, "I'll bring the T.V. in there, how's that?"

"Tuff!" said Ponyboy.

Darry brought in Ponyboy's medicine, asking him what it tasted like. "Bubble-gum," said Ponyboy, taking it all in one.

"You really should be back in school by Monday morning, man," said Darry. "I really think you're coming down with the flu now, kiddo. This stuff should help, however." He gestured to the medicine spoon that Ponyboy held in his hand. "Well, I'm gonna go read the paper, okay, kid-brother? I'll see ya 'round." With that, Darry left the room.

Ponyboy, after he'd finished with his breakfast, went to the bathroom. He felt very, very dizzy and vomited in the toilet. This was bad; him throwing up all the medicine and breakfast he had just eaten. Darry came rushing in to see what all the ruckus was about. When Darry finally saw what the heck the trouble was, he wiped Ponyboy's face clean from the vomit, and led him back to his and Soda's room.

"If this continues again, kiddo," said Darry, "I'll take you back to Dr. Bluewall."

"Okay," said Ponyboy, coughing into the pillows of his bed. "Darry, do you really think it's just the flu?"

"I think it's a combination of strep and the flu, but the doctor will figure that out. Don't worry about it, okay?" The younger boy nodded.

"I'll be okay, right?"

"Of course you will," said Darry. "You'll be just fine."

Darry left Ponyboy to sleep for a couple of hours. Ponyboy, as Darry predicted (kind of) threw up again. Finally, Darry suggested that... "Pony, why don't we go to the doctor again?"

Pony got into Darry's car and immediately irrupted into a coughing fit. He was feeling a bit better since he'd thrown up, but he still felt sick from the sore throat.

At the doctor's office, the nurse brought Ponyboy to a room, where she made him sit on a white examination table. "Do you have any allergies to medications as you know of right now?" asked the nurse to Ponyboy. Ponyboy shook his head no. "Okay, then. Kid, you'll be seeing Dr. Valance today, alright?" Ponyboy just simply nodded.

"Isn't that the red-head Soc's mother?" asked Darry.

"No idea. Cherry told me that her mother worked in the medical field. So did her father. So, no idea." Then, Ponyboy made himself comfortable by laying down on the examination table and said nothing more until Dr. Valance came in.

Dr. Valance was a girl. She began right away by asking Pony a ton of questions.

"When you take your medicine, Mr. Curtis, do you throw up within a half-hour afterwards?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have you had any other times during this particular illness, Mr. Curtis, that you threw up not from the medicine?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What did you eat that possibly made you sick?"

"Just some cake."

"What kind of cake?"

"Chocolate."

"Anything else?"

"Hot chocolate."

"Did the hot chocolate taste funny?"

"Yes, ma'am, it did."

"Who made it?"

"Dallas Winston."

"The dude who came to Oklahoma a few years back?"

"That's right, ma'am."

"Okay, then. Let's take your temperature." Dr. Valance placed a thermometer under Ponyboy's tongue and it started to beep within a few seconds. "Okay, Mr. Curtis, your temperature has gone down since the last visit here. How is your throat feeling?"

"Fine, actually, ma'am."

"I think you ate something bad that mixed in with the medicine, Mr. Curtis." Dr. Valance put the clipboard she was holding in her hands down.

"I don't get it," said Darry.

"Well, Mr. Curtis, sometimes things don't mix well with other stuff. For example, you can't have this stuff with antibiotics." Dr. Valance held up a picture of a few grapefruits. "Ponyboy must've eaten something like that."

"I remember eating something kinda acidy before I went to bed. And that was before I threw up," said Ponyboy.

"Or," the doctor continued, "it could be from just feeling sick. What did you eat that was acidy, Mr. Curtis?"

"A grapefruit," said Pony. (A/N: I DIDN'T MENSION IT.)

"I think, Mr. Curtis, that whoever gave you that medicine didn't read the instructions very well and got you sick." Dr. Valance threw a dirty look towards Darry.

"It was that Dallas Winston again," said Darry.

"Well, he needs to learn how to read stuff," said Valance. "Anyways, did you have any other medicines besides antibiotics?"

"Some Aspirins," said Ponyboy.

"Ah ha! You can't have that with antibiotics. Good thing they made you puke, kid, or you'd be dead by now...if I am not mistaken."

"Well," said Darry. "Is that it?"

"Yes. Pony, no more grapefruit and no more Aspirins! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good day, boys." Valance left the room.

"Well, you heard the Socey mother," said Darry, throwing a dirty look towards the door. "No more of that stuff."

"Darry, I'm so hungry I could eat a pony."

"You don't wanna know how wrong that sounded right now, do you?"

"Sorry, big buddy."

"That's okay, little buddy."

Darry led Ponyboy to the car the Curtis brothers drove. It was an old, beat-up car with scratches all over it. It looked like Johnny, only a lot worse. Johnny got beat-up by Socs. The blue car got beat-up by really mean cars.

"What's for lunch?" asked Darry.

"Uh...a sandwich," said Ponyboy. "Darry, I don't wanna sleep in bed for another two-and-a-half hours."

"Tough luck, deal with it," Darry said, shortly in his little brother's direction.

"Tell me a story when I was a little boy," said Pony.

"Okay, well, you were terrified of Dally," said Darry.

"How come?"

"Because you always said that he freaked you out and stuff."

"What else?"

"Well, there was one time that Mom took all three of us to the dentist and you almost passed out," said Darry, giving Pony a grin.

"How come I was scared?"

"Because Dally and Johnnycake told you if you didn't open your mouth wide enough, the dentist would pull all of your teeth out...without Novocain."

"What's that?"

"Pain killer. Makes the pain go away."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, I know that. Eat up and go back to bed before I whip you. I betchya that I can whip harder than Johnny's mother can."


	13. Chapter 13: Discussion

**A/N: Thanks to the great and totally awesome reviews I'm getting! I know I've already said this, but, too bad. HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Ponyboy ate his lunch and went back into his room to do something. Darry came in about five minutes after Ponyboy had put on his pajamas.**

**"Want me to get you somethin'?" he asked his little brother.**

**"Uh...no thank you," said Pony, not really listening to what his big brother was saying; he was too busy drawing a picture.**

**"Whatchy'all drawin' there?" asked Darry.**

**"The gang and I," said Pony. "I kinda got the idea from that film **_**The King And I**_**. Remember, Mom, Dad, and us three went to see it?"**

**"That was something I do remember," said Darry. "Hey, want me to go over to your school and get your homework for you?"**

**"Sure," came the reply. Darry nodded and left the room.**

**_________________________________________________________**

**"Hey, Ponyboy!"**

**It sounded like Sodapop coming to call.**

**Ponyboy rolled over on the bed. "What?" he groaned at him.**

**"How are ya feeling?" Sodapop put a hand on his little brother's forehead. "Are you still sick?"**

**"Does it look like I'm still sick?" asked Pony.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Good, then I'm still sick. Darry just went over to my school to pick up my homework."**

**"That was nice of him." Soda sat down at Ponyboy's desk. "How much homework do you think you're gonna get?"**

**"A lot," said Pony. "I'm not that worried. My English teacher gives us really easy homework, because half the kids in my class are so dumb."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Who's that?" Sodapop was pointing to a kid in the picture Ponyboy was now coloring.**

**"It's you," he said, pointing to it himself.**

**"I really do like that shirt, don't I?" asked Soda.**

**"Yeah, you sure do."**

**The door flung open and in walked Darry.**

**"Hey, Sodapop and Ponyboy. Hey, Pone, I got your homework. It's a very small amount. I want you to start on it right now." Darry handed him the pile of homework he'd gotten. "I want Sodapop to come out into the kitchen. Help me make dinner," he added in Sodapop's direction.**

**"Okay, okay," was Sodapop's reply.**

**"Hey, Darry," asked Ponyboy. "Tomorrow can I go back to school?"**

**"No," Darry said slowly. "You've still got a fever. I'm not lettin' you get others sick."**

**Sighing, Ponyboy went over to his desk and started on his English homework. They were learning how to write sentences with colons and semicolons. Though Pony didn't quite get it yet, he looked at the instructions anyways and circled the best answer to the sentence's error. When he was done with his English homework, he moved on to math. Mrs. Purple had given him a worksheet that had to do with fractions. Ponyboy already knew about fractions. Nevertheless, he did the worksheet anyways.**

**His history teacher, Miss Black, never gave them any homework. Or at least Ponyboy. He was the only person out of twenty-five students who could do his work and be finished with it. Ponyboy knew that half the time in class Two-Bit talked...loudly. Every so often, Pony could hear, "Oh, yeah, I had a few beers last night, Miss Black." No wonder Two-Bit got so many detentions and suspensions. If Ponyboy was Two-Bit, he'd know what it felt like.**

**Then, he moved on to science. Science was the subject Ponyboy struggled the most in. Not like Two-Bit or Steve. Two-Bit never showed up, except when he felt like it, and Steve...well...he just cheated in science class. Darry never did well in science either. Ponyboy smiled and added one last pencil mark to his paper, before handing his homework over to Darry so that Darry could hand it in.**

**"That was too easy," said Ponyboy, sitting on the couch next to Sodapop.**

**"How easy?" Sodapop and Darry said in unison.**

**"As easy as saying, 'Steve's a nerd and Soda's the coolest,'" said Ponyboy.**

**"Well, I'll hand it in tomorrah," said Darry.**

**"You watchin' him again tomorrow?" asked Soda.**

**"Nope," said Darry. "Mrs. Cade is gonna come over. She hasn't met you yet."**

**"Johnny said not to cross her," said Pony.**

**"You know, she's acting a bit nicer to Johnny. So, be on your best behavior."**

**Ponyboy knew that Mrs. Cade would ignore him and such. No matter. Ponyboy could go wherever he wanted without Mrs. Cade knowing. He could make Johnny, Dally, and Two-Bit go to the drive-in with him. But the thought of facing Darry was a nightmare that Ponyboy didn't want to have.**

**"Sorry," said Darry. "Change of plans. Mrs. Cade isn't gonna watch you."**

**"Thank God," said Pony. "I'd hate to see what my dead body would look like."**

**"Whatever. Instead, Sodapop'll watch y'all," said Darry, calmly but firmly. "Listen, Sodapop, watch him. What do y'all want for dinner?"**

**"Well, since you haven't even started yet," said Ponyboy. "Let's have mashed potatoes and chicken legs."**

**"That sounds good," said Darry. "Sodapop, no more cooking for you."**

**"Why not?" snapped Soda.**

**"Because, you've got a problem with your food," said Darry.**

**"Don't listen to him. Ignore him, Sodapop," said Ponyboy, standing between his two brothers. "Darry means that your food is a bit...uh...unusual."**

**"Okay, well, unusual is good...sometimes," Sodapop said, rushing into the kitchen to get a bottle of Pepsi. "Anyone want one?" he offered.**

**Darry and Ponyboy raised their hands in unison. "I want some ice," said Darry.**

**"Me, too," said Ponyboy.**

**"Ice it shall be," said Sodapop, plopping three ice cubes in each glass and putting the ice tray back in the freezer. "Drink up."**

**"Pony, c'mere." Darry gave him a spoonful of his antibiotic. "There, now we don't have to worry about it."**


	14. Chapter 14: Mrs Cade's The Boss

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The next morning, Ponyboy woke up to find Darry and Sodapop standing over him, a concerned look on each of their faces. "What?" he asked, groggily.

"Listen, kiddo," said Darry, sitting on the edge of his kid-brother's bed, "change of plans. Johnny's mother is gonna have to watch you. Sodapop forgot that he had to repair a car today, didn't you Soda?"

"Yeah," said Soda, hanging his head sadly. "But, when I get home, Pone, I'll chill out with you."

"Yeah, that's okay." Ponyboy rolled over and got out of bed, walked into the bathroom, and started a warm shower for himself.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. A voice greeted the visitor.

"Hello, Mrs. Cade." It was Darry. Pony came out of the shower very fast, dried himself off, and put on clean pajamas. He saw Sodapop come into the bathroom, getting ready for work.

"What do you want, Darrel Curtis?" snapped Mrs. Cade. "Where is your brother?"

"He's over here, ma'am," said Soda.

"Then, get out of my way."

Mrs. Cade shoved both of the boys out of her way. She came to a holt in front of Ponyboy, standing in the bathroom doorway, hands on his hips, looking upset. "Hello," he said to her. She didn't reply.

"Well, get out of the house, or I'll beat you up, like I'm about to do to Ponyboy. By the way, who names their child Ponyboy? It is very unprofessional."

Under his breath, Soda muttered, "Who would possibly be able to survive under your nose?"

"Be quite," snapped Darry.

"Leave!" yelled Mrs. Cade.

The two boys left the house, got into the car, and sped away, Sodapop staring out the window at Mrs. Cade.

Mrs. Cade sat on the couch in the living room, taking a good, long look at Ponyboy. Pony was a bit taller than Mrs. Cade. Since he was sick, he didn't have that much strength, so he couldn't control her beatings. Then, he remembered that Mr. Cade was the one who did the beatings on Johnny. Johnny never mentioned his mother doing beatings.

"Get in your room, Johnny," she snapped.

"Ma'am, I'm Ponyboy."

"Go to your room!" yelled Mrs. Cade. Ponyboy ran into his room. He slammed the door and sat on his bed, wishing Johnny would come and comfort him.

Ironically enough, there was a knock on the window, followed by a, "Hey, Pony!"

Pony went over to the window and opened it. "Johnny!" he whisper-yelled.

"Hey, man," said Johnny. "Can I come in?"

Ponyboy let him in. Johnny flopped on Pony's bed. "So," said Johnny, looking up at Ponyboy. "My mom's watchin' you, huh?"

"Yeah. She just called me Johnny," said Ponyboy.

"Yeah, she does that. She called me Ponyboy the other day."

"Ponyboy!" Mrs. Cade shouted at the top of her voice, "Stop talking to the wall! I don't wanna have ta hurt y'all now do I?"

"No, ma'am."

"Y'all know what? I'm coming in there right now!"

"I wish you could tell her to shut her trap up," said Pony.

"I can't," said Johnny. "My old man'll beat me up so hard that I'll puke from the pain."

"That sounds horrible!" Ponyboy said, shocked.

"I know it does," said Johnny.

About five minutes later, Mrs. Cade came in. "Ponyboy!" she snapped at him. "Why is Johnny in here?"

"Because I like when he's with me."

"PONYBOY M. CURTIS! I'M GONNA HAVE TA BEAT YA! How did you get in here Johnny Cade? Are you a ghost? Or am I dead, too, and I just don't know it, yet?"

"Yeah, I'm a ghost," Johnny said to her. "I'm comin' ta haunt you because I hate you so much."

Mrs. Cade's face got all red. She looked like steam was coming out of her head, like a teapot. She ran towards Ponyboy, but Ponyboy was too quick for her. He jumped out the window, shut it in her face, then ran for the DX, Johnny Cade at his side.

"Listen," said Johnny. "She's not a good runner. We can stop running. She can't get us."

"Really?" Ponyboy panted. "Man, I forgot to take my medicine."

"Worry about that later," said Johnny. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," said Pony. They were now three seconds away from the DX.

Sodapop was at the counter as usual and Steve was working on a car. "Jeez, Ponyboy Curtis!" Steve exclaimed. "Why the heck are you in your pajamas?"

"'Cause, Mrs. Cade was gonna hurt me," said Ponyboy.

"That reeks," said Sodapop, coming out of the DX.

"I know it does," said Ponyboy, heading forwards to his older brother.

"What happened?" Soda asked.

"Mrs. Cade told me to go to my room, after calling my Johnny. She said I should stop talking to myself. She also made fun of my name. Johnny came in to rescue me and we both jumped out the window of my bedroom. And now, we're here," he ended the story dramatically.

"Okay," said Soda. "I'll tell Mrs. Cade to get out of our house. Steve!"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Stuart the boss that I'm going home to watch Ponyboy and Johnnycake."

"Okay."

Sodapop left the two boys standing outside.

Five minutes later, Sodapop came back out. "Let's go home, boys," he said, leading them in the proper direction of the Curtis house.


	15. Chapter 15: Sodapop's In Charge

**A/N: C'mon! GIVE ME REVIEWS!**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Sodapop walked into the house, like he was going to go off for war and was at training camp. "Mrs. Cade, ma'am?"

"What?" was the reply.

"I'm not delighted with the way you're treating my poor brother when he is very ill."

"Well, that reeks, doesn't it?"

"Listen, get the heck out of my house, or I'll hurt you like your husband hurts poor Johnnycake."

There was a long pause. Mrs. Cade then stood up. "Make me."

Ponyboy had walked in the house. "Oh, he'll make y'all. Won'tchya, Sodapop?"

"Yeah, of course I will." Soda and Pony grabbed Mrs. Cade by both of her arms and hauled her out the door. Ponyboy continued... "Johnny, give her the beating she deserves."

Johnny obediently began to whack his mother over the back and head area. "That's for all of the rude things you said about me." He kicked her legs and she toppled over onto the driveway, passing out, due to the hardness. "That was for ignoring me all this time as well."

When Mrs. Cade came to, she ran back home, screaming, "Rob! Rob!"

"Who's Rob?" asked Soda.

"He's my dad," said Johnny.

"Ponyboy, c'mon, kiddo. You're going to your room so that you can get in a good long nap. Right?"

"Yeah." Ponyboy ran inside the house and bolted into his room. Mrs. Cade lived right next to the Curtis' house. Ponyboy could see her brandishing a fist at him.

Pony drew the drapes to his room and fell asleep on the bed, dreaming of what Mrs. Cade would've done to him if he didn't run to the DX.

A few minutes--or so it seemed to Ponyboy--Sodapop was waking him up. "Have you eaten anything today?"

"No, Sodapop, I haven't."

"How about some chocolate cake?"

"Na, I'd rather prefer soup."

"What kind?"

"Whatever we've got. Can I watch T.V. with you, Sodapop?"

"Sure you can, kid-brother." Soda led Pony into the living room, where the T.V. was on...quiet.

"You never have the T.V. on quiet," Ponyboy pointed out to his older brother.

"Oh, I just thought that you would want rest, so I shut up for once. You proud?"

"Of course I'm proud!" Pony replied.

"Here. All we had was tomato soup. Dig?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Pony took the remote off of the couch's arms and turned up the volume. "Whatchy'all watchin'?"

"Bad movie that you _can't_ watch," said Soda.

"So, can I switch it?"

Sodapop nodded and turned back to the stove. About five minutes later, he came back with a steaming bowl of hot tomato soup.

As Pony sipped the soup, Sodapop lectured him about "If you spill, kiddo, Darry's going to shoot you till y'all die." Of course, Ponyboy already knew that stuff; he didn't need any lectures.

When the tomato soup was all gone, Ponyboy fell asleep, like a robot.

A few hours later, Darrel Curtis had entered the house, looking tired. "How is he?"

"He's fine," said Sodapop. "Mrs. Cade was being mean to him. So he ditched her. By the time he'd gotten to the DX, she was half-way out the front door and nearing the stairs to the porch."

"Ponyboy. Ponyboy," Darry said, shaking his little brother. "Kiddo, wake up."

"What?" Pony awoke with a start.

"How are y'all feeling?" asked Sodapop.

"A lot better, thank you for asking."

"That's good to hear," said Darry. "Let's take that temperature of yours, shall we?" Darry put the thermometer under Pony's tongue. After a minute or two, it started to go off. "Yeah, it's gone down--98.6! I think one more day."

"Who's gonna watch me?" asked Pony, shaking.

"Uh...Sodapop and I shall arrange that," said Darry. "In the meantime, kiddo, you're to go to your room and do the homework your English teacher sent to you. Your other teachers didn't give you none."

Ponyboy went into his room, to his desk, and started his English assignment, which was about correct grammar symbols. In no less than five minutes, he was done.


	16. Chapter 16: Out To Dinner

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"Done!" called Ponyboy from his bedroom.

"Nice, and it only took you four and a half minutes to do it," Darry said.

"What's for dinner?" came Soda's voice.

"Uh…I say we go out," said Darry.

"I'm technically still sick," said Pony.

"And I'm technically your guardian. Where should we go?"

"How about Pizza Shack?" said Soda.

Pizza Shack was a restaurant a block away from the Dingo. The Curtises would go there all the time when their parents were alive. Once in a while, if they were lucky, they would have birthday parties over there as well. They hadn't been there in a while because Darry ate some bad pizza and right when they go home, he puked all over the floor. Some of it even got on the walls.

The three boys all piled in the car and headed down the road towards Pizza Shack. When they arrived, Darry confessed something to his smaller brothers.

Darry was a little bit nervous about going there. Still he did what Sodapop wanted to do and that was fine by him. With that, they all got into the Ford and left.

On the way, they picked up Johnny, who was sitting outside his house, finishing a popsicle. "Where did you get that?" asked Pony.

"This? Dally shoplifted again and bought it for me."

"I told him to stop shoplifting," said Pony.

"Yeah, well, he did it again."

They all arrived at Pizza Shack. Johnny didn't really know what pizza was, so Ponyboy and Sodapop told him. Plus, there, they had the biggest pizzas that could fit a full dinner plate if placed on one. If you got an extra large, it would overflow on the dinner plate, the crust would be on the table's surface.

"Guys," Darry said, "I don't want pizza!"

"Then whydya drive us?" asked Pony.

"Because I'm so holy crappin' nice!" Darry yelled.

"You can watch us eat then," said Sodapop, ending the issue just in time. Two-Bit and Dally were walking down the street.

"Howdy, y'all," said Two-Bit.

"Whad up?" said Darry. "Hey, Two-Bit, Dally, could you guys watch Ponyboy tomorrow?"

"Darry, he's a big boy now," said Dally. "Yeah, sure, we'll watch him. Do we get paid?"

"No," said Darry, opening the door to Pizza Shack. "It's stuck!"

"Hey, boy!" the manager from the inside shouted. "It's closed! Can't you read?"

"Yeah, I can!" Darry yelled back and swore at the manager.

"So," said Pony. "What'll we eat now?"

"We shall eat Dallas!" said Two-Bit.

"We shall become cannibals and eat Two-Bit. Good thing I brought a switchblade!" yelled Dally.

"Can't we settle this conflict with zero violence, guys?" asked Johnny and Pony in unison.

They all ended up going to a different restaurant, which was packed, as usual. The restaurant was called The Hot Slice. Darry, Dally, and Two-Bit got together and hogged one table, while Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Johnnycake got the other one and hogged that one as well.

"What can I get you boys?" asked the waiter.

"We'd all like to split a pepperoni pizza," said Sodapop.

"Okay," said the waiter. "What size?"

"Small," Darry butted in.

"Okay, thank you," said the waiter.

Dally, Darry, and Two-Bit were all talking about rumbles and fighting and stuff like that, while Johnnycake, Ponyboy, and Sodapop were all talking about how rude Dally and Two-Bit were to each other.

The waiter came by and put the pizza right in front of Ponyboy. "Hey, kid," said the waiter, one of his eyebrows contracting, "are you sick?"

"No, sir," Pony lied. "I'm just—uh—"

"He's just normally like that," said Sodapop, pointing to Pony.

"Soda, it's rude to point," said Johnny, pointing at Sodapop.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter, guys. I was really, really, really, really busy. You know what would make me happier? Is if you guys started writing reviews. I'm kidding. Please r/r. Thanx.


End file.
